President Haltmann
Max Profitt Haltmann '''(also known as '''President Haltmann) is the primary antagonist of Kirby: Planet Robobot and CEO of the Haltmann Works Company. Most his company executives are robots, although himself, his assistant Susie, and Haltmann Grunts appear not to be. In order to allow his company to prosper, he invaded and mechanized many planets, including Planet Popstar. His treasure is a gold pocket watch that no longer works. Physical Appearance Haltmann is fairly large and egg-shaped, with pale skin, and disembodied hands and feet. He has solid cyan eyes, a prominent brow, and purple hair and mustache. He wears a very dark indigo suit with a maroon tie and pink collar. He also sports a small golden radio piece on the side of his head. His gloves and body are adorned with gold-encrusted rubies. When not piloting his mech, he moves about by means of his hovering golden chair, which suggests a generally sedentary lifestyle. History Battle In the battle, Haltmann launches his four (six when fighting the 2.0 variant) Susie-shaped drones, which home in on Kirby and leave stars on impact. He then attaches to the central platform, and spins repeatedly around it, leaving two stars when the attack concludes. Upon losing 1/5 of his health, he lowers the central column in the battlefield, changing the arena into a straightforward one. Haltmann rises into the air, and summons a large robot minion to deal with Kirby. During this time, he is practically invulnerable to Kirby's attacks. The minion leaves a star whenever it punches. After the minion blows up, President Haltmann comes down, charges up, then performs a spin dash across around the circumference of the stage several times, then plows straight through the middle. He does this several times, occasionally leaving stars behind. Then he jumps into the air, hovers for a moment, then fires the ruby attached to the bottom of his mech on the ground, leaving a fire where it hits. This attack repeats several times. When Haltmann is down to half health, he smashes a hole in the middle of the arena, making it circular again. The president fires a multitude of drones, which bombard the arena going one by one in a large circle. Haltmann then fires a multitude of dollar bills with his image on them into the air, which partially obscure the screen (similarly to one of Paintra's attacks from Kirby: Triple Deluxe), then follows up on this by doing a spin dash around the arena, occasionally jumping across the hole and leaving stars on impact. Afterwards, Haltmann performs a series of bounces across the arena, leaving stars wherever he lands. Lastly, he summons two minions into the arena, where like before, he takes minimal damage while they're active. When Haltmann is down to 1/5 of his health, he conjures a large square platform to appear in the middle of the arena, and conjures holes in it. He summons two minions into the arena (again, taking minimal damage during this time), jumps into the cube, and causes it to fire two large beams from two of the holes opposite of each other, then two more from the other two, and all four after turning the cube. Haltmann then fires his mech like a drill through the cube, which causes him to warp after firing. After that, he fires a multitude of drones, which bombard the arena in a large wave. Once Haltmann is defeated, he attempts to pilot his mech further, but it short-circuits and explodes on him, leaving him helpless in his chair as burnt Haltmann dollars rain down on him. Quotes Related Quotes Trivia *Max Profitt Haltmann is a pun on "Max(imum) Profit", which is fitting, as Haltmann is a CEO and focuses on churning out the highest profit possible. **His Japanese name is "Gaines Incamus Haltmann", which is a pun on "Gains Income". *The pause description during Max Profitt Haltmann's battle is the lyrics of the Haltmann Work Company's theme song, "The Noble Haltmann." *In his regular boss fight, the bills Haltmann uses to obscure the screen contain his image. During his 2.0 fight, he will use bills with Susie's image. *Haltmann's pocket watch may have some inspiration for creating Star Dream outside of studying Clockwork stars. *Haltmann's voice actor is Mugihito, also known for his potrayal as Sigma, the regular final boss of the Mega Man X series. *According to the bio card of the D3 2.0, Haltmann's battle mech is known as his "Executive Suit", and it is made of solid gold. *During the first half of the fight against the Star Dream Soul OS's heart, whenever a sphere inside a column has been destroyed, a pained yelp resembling Haltmann's voice comes out. *By looking through various bio cards of both President Haltmann and Susie (2.0 as well), a story behind the main plot can be revealed. **One of these is that Max and his daughter, who was named Susanna, were searching the universe when they stumbled upon the Access Ark and Star Dream. *In Stage 1 of Access Ark, portraits and statues of Haltmann are plastered all throughout the stage, much similar to pictures of Queen Sectonia are scattered around Stage 1 of Royal Road. Gallery Haltmann Portrait.jpg D06fd8742ab3938320413388d875fce7a772ccfdbec9bbe9c6772dd8fa27aadb 1.jpg Tumblr inline o76pgx1vkx1tzyjyz 540-1.jpg|Haltmann talking to ESP Kirby Tumblr inline o76pof4m8A1tzyjyz 540.jpg Screenshot 2016-04-28 at 6.38.55 PM.png HaltmannMech.jpg|Haltmann in his Golden Mechsuit. Tumblr inline o76prj8YEW1tzyjyz 540.jpg|Haltmann enraged at his loss against Kirby BZ2MsO2.jpg HaltmannPossessed.jpg|Haltmann possessed by Star Dream IMG 0355.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot (2.0)'' President haltmann.jpg Mqdefault.jpg Images.jpg KPR Sticker 38.png Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Villains